Sparks
by B-MillerX
Summary: Alvin suddenly feels that his relationship with Brittany isn't going well. He turns to the only person he knows he could trust to tell, Simon. Could those lost feelings be coming back for somebody unexpected?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes.

If you are offended by homosexual relationships or incest, don't read this story. I don't really know why I wanted to write this. I really just wanted to experiment and see how far my writing could go. **DO NOT CALL ME SICK FOR THIS.** As a writer, I have the freedom to write what I'd like. And no, I don't really support this couple. Like I said, I wanted to experiment.

This is going to be a two-shot. Mmk?

--

**1: Sparks**

It's strange how things you believed were meant to be really weren't. It's strange how things you'd never imagine possible _become_ possible.

I sat at the diner table with that slick, usual smile across my face. My body kept warm from the single candle burning , just in the center. Beside it was a tall glass vase which held a beautiful red rose. For whom was this lovely date set up for? Why, of course, Brittany. Ever since I turned 16, I believed that Britt and me were made for each other. All the arguing and bickering that happened between us when we were younger was simply useless. Becoming teenagers showed us exactly why we had met in the first place; to be soul mates. Well, …that's what I thought.

Brittany soon appeared at the other side of the table, a gorgeous smile planted on her face as she moved forward and kissed me softly on the lips. For some odd reason though, I didn't feel a spark.

_Maybe there isn't supposed to be one yet…_ I thought to myself before attempting to grin again. Menus were soon placed in front of us as we ordered the usual. A cheeseburger for me, along with a side of french fries and a coca-cola. Brittany of course got a salad and water.

Giving our unused menus back to our waiter, Jeff, I realized I really liked the design of his work outfit. I stared as he turned and walked away, and I suddenly couldn't help my eyes from glancing down to his, well, behind. Why was that…suddenly so appealing to me? I quickly shook the thought from my head as I turned to look back at Brittany. I wasn't sure if she had realized where my eyes were glued. The look on her face didn't tell me much as she soon chuckled and pulled the rose from the vase. She sniffed it before grinning and placing it back down.

"Smells sweet," she said in a soft voice. Her hand inched forward across the table to grab mine, clenching it tightly. I smiled nervously at her, and she could realize I wasn't acting like myself.

"Is something wrong, Alvin?"

"What? Oh…" I cleared my throat and stared down at our hands. Still no spark. "I'm…fine." Just then, Jeff came back holding our drinks. He placed them down in front of us before speaking. His voice contained a small lisp.

"Your food will be out shortly."

I couldn't help but smile at him and say, "Thank you." He smiled back at me before turning and walking away again. I continued to stare at him. This time, Brittany did notice.

"…Does he have something on his pants?" She asked in confusion, now staring too. I literally jumped out of my seat and looked at her, my heart now beating in a greater nervousness. "What? Oh, yeah probably." I chuckled awkwardly.

Brittany blinked in silence, a smile barely on her face now as she took her hand from mine to pick up her glass of water. My hand somehow felt warmer than it did when she was holding it.

The table got quiet. No word was spoken until Jeff appeared again, holding each of our dishes. "A salad for you," he spoke, placing Brittany's salad in front of her, "And a hamburger with fries for you." This time he grinned as he placed the dish in front of me. I knew that I ordered a cheeseburger, and usually I'd be really picky about my food, but this time I wasn't.

"Enjoy your meal!" He said before leaving.

Brittany continued to blink before nearly blurting, "Are you sick?!" I almost chuckled at her as I reached forward to pick up a french fry. "Sick? Not at all. Why?"

She shrugged, a fork now in her hand as she started munching on her salad. "You ordered a cheeseburger. Usually you'd be flipping out on the waiter for that."

"I did? Oh, I forgot. Well…when he comes back I'll give him a piece of my mind!" I said, trying to sound as serious and angry as possible. Brittany obviously didn't buy it as she rolled her eyes and continued to eat her salad. Feeling even more awkward now, I stopped talking and started eating my hamburger.

The night passed quickly. Before I knew it, we were already standing outside saying goodbye. Brittany hugged me closely, and my arms wrapped around her in response. As she pulled away, there was a strange look in her eyes. She grinned and whispered, "Mrs. Miller isn't home tonight. Care to come over for a little…fun?" She winked and giggled.

In the past I would have taken this offer so quickly, but I actually shook my head 'no' with a frown. I had to think of something quick to get out of it.

"I'd love to, Britt, but unfortunately Dave is making me clean my room before I'm ever allowed out again." Was that believable? I thought so.

"Since when do you ever care about what Dave says?"

"Since I matured? Hah…" I chuckled nervously, and hugged her again. "I'll probably see you tomorrow though, babe."

Brittany sighed and nodded, kissing me on the cheek before pulling away, "I guess so." …Still no sparks? I figured that I was actually sick. Maybe that's the reason I hadn't been feeling anything huge with Brittany that night.

Pretty soon we split up as we walked home. I reached my driveway and walked up with a sigh. I soon searched under the doormat for the key. Dave had actually taken Theodore out to some cooking class for the night and probably wouldn't be home 'til later. The key was strangely no where to be found… Oh! But Simon was home.

_Ding dong._

I rang the doorbell and stood impatiently as the sound of my brother's footsteps echoed through the house, nearing closer and closer to the door. It opened with a slight squeak as Simon stood with a smile on the other side.

"Welcome home," he greeted, moving out of the way to let me walk inside. I did with a smile before slipping off my shoes with a yawn. "Thanks." Thoughts about just earlier that night repeated in my head. Feeling the need to talk to someone about them, I decided to consult Simon.

"Uh...Simon?" I asked awkwardly, "Could I talk to you?"

Simon seemed confused but shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, of course." We both soon made our way up the stairs and into our room, plopping down comfortably on my bed.

"It's so hot up here," he complained, pulling the collar of his blue, button up shirt. I nodded at him, a small gulp moving down my throat. I pulled my red cap from my head and shook out my hair, attempting to cool myself down.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I nearly jumped in surprise as I stared at Simon. His eyes looked soft and loving at the moment. It made me smile warmly. "Well, tonight I … had a date with Brittany."

He nodded, "Yes, I know." Was there a hint of jealousy in his voice?

"The entire time, I was...thinking."

"Thinking?" The sweat slowly accumulated on his forehead. "About?…"

"…I don't feel anything special with Brittany anymore." I came right out and said it. Something about being around Simon made me feel so comfortable. I could tell him anything. "Maybe I'm just not satisfied with our relationship."

"Oh? Really? Is there a reason?" He seemed almost excited. That was strange coming from him. I thought he was happy that me and Brittany were finally getting along.

"No, no reason that I can think of." I sighed. "I thought we were perfect…but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

I stared at him now. Deeper than I ever had before. There was suddenly something about him that made my insides flutter nervously and my heart pound happily. But, wait. Simon was my brother! What was I even thinking…

He soon cleared his throat to rid the lump that I heard gathering in it. The room grew silent and we both stared down at the carpeted floor awkwardly. What else was there left to say? Simon soon looked up at me, smiling again. He opened his arms as if to want to hug me.

"Don't worry, Alvin. It'll be alright."

This made me smile too as a leaned forward to hold him closely, my grip tightening as he locked his own arms around me.

Suddenly, there it was. The thing that had been missing that night when I was with Brittany. A spark. I felt it… with Simon.

--

**END Part 1.** Part 2 coming soon!

Don't comment if you have nothing nice to say. You shouldn't have read it then.


End file.
